


Christmas Time Is Here

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a couple of nurses I haven’t danced with yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Well, inside that boy an unnatural joy/ Just swinging to the beat/ His dips and slides would mesmerize/ Each woman that he’d meet_ (“Sam’s Last Boogie” by Trout Fishing in America)

“Another song, major?” asked Jonas, smiling, and Sam shook her head.

“Three in a row was my limit,” she said. “I think I need a drink. But go and ask someone else, if you want to keep dancing.”

“I think I will,” he replied. “There’s a couple of nurses I haven’t danced with yet.”

Sam laughed. “Get lost, you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jonas teased, and disappeared back into the crowd.

“He’s certainly having fun,” said Jack, who handed Sam a cup of egg nog as soon as she made it to the buffet table. “He didn’t get you under the mistletoe, did he, Carter?”

“This is Jonas’s first Christmas party,” Sam told him, laughing. “Don’t go ruining his fun.”

“I’m not ruining anything,” her CO protested. “And has he danced with _all_ the nurses?”

Sam smiled. “Not yet. But he’s working on it.”

“Makes me tired just looking at him,” said Jack, as Jonas came into view, dancing with Nurse Alderman at a very upbeat tempo.

“MajorCarter,” said Teal’c, coming up beside them. “DoctorFraiser has suggested that I ask you to accompany me in a dance.”

He held out his hand, bowing slightly, and she grinned. “Sir?”

Jack took her cup and waved them off. “Go, dance, be merry,” he said, and leaned back against the table to watch the people who saved the world on a regular basis celebrate, at least for one night.

THE END


End file.
